mrpeoplefandomcom-20200215-history
Helpful Tips
First up, grammar and spelling. Once upon a time you could get away with not knowing the difference between "their" and "they're" because in spoken conversation they sound the same. Online, everybody can see that you weren't paying attention in fourth grade when you mix up "your" and "you're." Remember that text is going to be how you make your first impression over the internet; if every third word you type is misspelled, people will automatically assume that you're a moron. Also, keep texting shortcuts confined to your cell phone. Everybody understands when you use "2" instead of "too" because you were typing with your thumbs on a number pad, but you cannot let that habit sneak into the way you type when roleplaying, or even when talking in OCC chat,there's no reason for it, you have all the time in the world to construct and proofread your action, thought , OCC , etc. If you are so pressed for time that you can't spend the extra quarter of a second to type out the full word, you need to get up right away and finish your responsibilities. Don't even worry about closing the window - that would take almost a full second. Oh, and if you use "lol" in every sentence you type (and I've seen people who use it multiple times, ie, "lol I like dolphins because they're cute lol") I'm picturing you as this cackling moron. If you're really laughing out loud that much you need to be on some kind of medication. Don't feed the trolls You have been raised where the ultimate act of coolness is to really put a jerk in his place with a hilarious insult. Therefore, you instinctively think that every jerk needs to be insulted. But communicating online requires you to specifically suppress this urge. So, if someone in a server chats about how rules are stupid and there to make sure you don't have fun, and how every person there is an idiot, or how no one there likes them,( there might be a special reason why, I.E they say things just like that) they're not expecting agreement or for people to change based on their feedback. They're looking for that server to attack him. They want the attention. They can't get love from the group, but they can get hate, and even hate is better than apathy. If nobody responds to anything they say, they'll simply get bored and go away. Don't Use Online Gaming as an Excuse to Act Like an Ass For a lot of you kids, online games are both your number one hobby and favorite social hangout. This is only going to get more common as time goes on. So a lot of the people you meet in life will be anonymous fellow gamers. And they are fucking retarded. In that context, anyway. Now, over time you will be tempted to react and thus join them in their idiocy. You must resist. You have to understand that gaming is a unique social setting, there wasn't really an equivalent for it in society before the technology came along. It's part cooperation, part competition, and in one sitting can involve communicating with people you know in real life, people you know only from gaming with them, and total strangers from the opposite side of the planet. Humans haven't quite figured out how to act in this setting, so they default to acting like shitheads. For instance, you only get good at a game by screwing up and learning from it, but when this happens, no matter how minor your mistake, people are going to call you some of the most vile, offensive, hate-fueled names you've ever heard. They will wish death upon you, and you're going to have to know how to handle that without playing into their stupidity. The best way is to politely leave the server. Remember that in most cases, not every member of your server is a flaming douchebag. Many times, there is only one impatient cockhole who is having a bad day, and you're their stress dump for that particular minute. Don't spend too much time hating them, or feeling sorry for them, or thinking about them at all. Maybe they're a nice person in real life, maybe they're a piece of shit and will remain one for years to come. Either way, they are allowing a silly computer game to dominate their emotions. The second it becomes more than a game and starts affecting you emotionally, it's time to consider not playing that game anymore.' ' ' Also, do not track down and murder other players. '